The Adventures Of Star and Kai
by KaikariShumizu
Summary: My friends and I as characters from League of Legends. Certain shipping, rating may change, and adventures of life all combined. Star Nidalee Me Ahri SirTacos Ashe Sirtainly Nami Also let us know if you have league of legends and are interested in playing with us! We also don't mind taking ideas or talking to some fans once in a while! Kai
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of StarFluz and KaiSkittles

Star point of view:

I was walking home one day when I saw a sudden flash. I ignored the flash and walked into my home. As I sat down at my computer my door bell rang. I went to look out the peek hole when I saw a white eye looking back at me. I jumped in fright, and walked away from the door, ignoring him. I sat back down at my desk, and the door came crashing down! I screamed as I saw a tall man in white come towards me. Then, I was shoved in a burlap sack! It was dark and cold. I could barely breathe in the limited space, and just as I was about to collapse, I felt the bag drop to the ground. I clawed my way out and I was Kai's house.

I kicked away the sack, and said "This isn't pizza castle!" Kai was sitting on her porch with Sirtainley.

"What's up Star?"

"Kai I need to talk to you alone." We walked away into her house and sat down at a table.

"What's going on?"

"I just got kidnapped by Zed Shockblade."

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know right." Out of nowhere Pantheon came in his perseus form. He shouted "Quick! Grab my bicep!" We held on and giggled like school girls. Pantheon was then teleporting Kai, Sirtainley, and I to a dark room. "Where are we Pantheon?" I asked

He nodded towards a large throne that a beautiful girl sat at.

"You may approch me, my friends." said the figure from the throne. We all looked at the figure and gasped! "TACOS?" we all said in harmony.

Kai kneeled at the throne, and said, "How may I serve you my queen?"

Tacos laughed and said "No need for that Kai, as much as I am flattered." She was in her Amethyst Ashe form. "Why did you send us here Tacos?" I asked.

"I want you three to play a game with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Pantheon then teleported us to a new world. The grass was green, there were more trees, and we were on what looked like a college campus. "Step inside with me, friends." We followed SirTacos until we came to 2 signs. One pointed Girls dorm to the left and Boys dorm to the right. SirTacos, Kairi, Tainley, and I walked into the girls dorm.

Kairi p.o.v.:

We walked past other summoners and as we passed people were clearing the way so Tacos and I could get through. Outside a large door there were guards that had spears like Pantheons. They bowed towards Tacos and my tails started to wag. I could get used to this treatment. On the door, we saw a schedule for us all. Ashe and I had the first 3 classes together, we all had lunch together, Nidalee and I had a class together, and Nami and I had last hour together. We walked into our rooms and saw our new wardrobes. We freaked the fuck out when we found that we would all be sharing a room together. Ashe (Tacos), Ahri (me), Nidalee (Star), and Nami (Tainley) were displayed as how we looked and got champion names. We walked out of our large room and started to go towards the path that led straight past the signs. Ashe and I were going to our first class.

We walked into this large room full of interesting people, there was a barbarian looking guy, a vampire looking guy, a tiger man, and a ghost like guy sitting on a bench. We were lost and Ashe was in her classic skin now. I suggested, "Why not ask those guys on the bench? They look like they might know something." I walked up to the vampire guy who was now leaning against a wall, and asked him "E-excuse me Sir. I was wondering if you could tell me where room 118 is?" He smiled and I noted he had sharp teeth. "Take the door over there, walk to the end of the hallway, and the door should be on the right." I stuttered a thank you as I walked away.

Star's POV:

Classes were boring as hell. After them I wanted to do something really fun. Why not relax with the girls?

"Alright Bitches! Who's ready to party?!" I yelled.

"Let's go to the club!" Ahri suggested.

"No let's go to the bar!" Nami suggested.

"Why not just stay home?" Ashe suggested.

"I think that I like Ahri's idea best!" I said. "You don't have to come if you don't want to Ashe."

"Well, one night wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" We all shouted! All 4 of us get ready to go to the club. As we seek eachother's approval, we put on our shoes and we are ready to go. Ashe put on her Amethyst skin, Ahri put on her Foxfire skin, Nami put on her Koi skin, and I put on my French maid skin. We were about to have so much fun!

We walked into the club and we started drinking (can't go to a club without drinking right?). We sat at the bar as I noticed Gragas drinking a purple liquid on the dance floor while playing beer pong. He then started dancing. We all started to stare at him, and then I noticed the tiger man from earlier.

I walked towards the dance floor where music was blaring. I started dancing with the other individuals that were all so close to eachother. Rengar comes up to me and starts dancing. He sure knows how to move. So, I end up with Rengar for a good hour. As I'm doing so, I start to look over and see more shot glasses appear on the bar counter near Ahri and Ashe. They also seem to have found company. Nami was nowhere to be found. I then concentrated on the beat of the music, and danced, staring into Rengar's eyes. I start to move away because I start getting dizzy from standing too long. I don't notice Rengar shouting my name as I walk back to the bar to sit down. I felt dizzy as everything went to black.

Continue with the club scene next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The four girls were having a great time in the club. Nidalee met Rengar, the girls were dancing, and of course drinking. Now onto Ahri's POV:

As I was drinking, a strange man came into view and sat next to me. He asked for the same drink I had and started talking to me.

"If you were a donater I would choose your blood first." He said with a smile. I blushed a little because I knew that was a pick up line. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you like that. I'm happily single." Even though I know that I'm not happy being single, I thought this guy was a player. I grabbed my glass as my tails flopped back down and took a drink. I paid the bartender and started to walk away. The man grabbed my arm and said "Wait, can I at least know your name?" It took me a moment to have it sink in. He wanted my name? Who is he? What does he want?

"My name is Ahri now good bye. I have buisness to attend to." I said coldly. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. He left go of my arm and said "I'm Vladimir. You should spend more time with me darling." I blushed and sat back down.

"I guess I can spend more time with you."

"That's the spirit. You and me baby can go far." I started laughing and said "How would we do that and what do you mean by far?"

"I don't know. How would you like to see this conversation into my room?" He smirked. "Is that all you want? If so why not ask Katarina or Lux?"

"Hell no. They aren't as qualified."

"Okay listen up Vladimir. I am tired of all you guys trying to take advantage of me."

"You know that isn't all what I want."

"Oh do I?"

"I don't want that. I want to love and nourish you, shower you with gifts, and treat you like a lady." Ahri laughed at his statement.

"Tell you what, I'll keep you around if we have one thing in common." Vladimir smiled and said "Is this a challege?"

"Why not?" They started this brawl. "We'll start to ask simple questions. We can call this the questions game."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange. What's your favorite fruit?"

"Cherry. When did you deicde to join the League?"

"When I was at my lowest point in life."

"We have a winner." Vladimir smirked. "Allow me to buy you a drink."

"Alright you win fair and square but I can't allow you to pay for each of my drinks."

Nami POV next Chapter :)


End file.
